


吐露

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [9]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：1988年夏，「Vanishing Tour」CH1 吐露CH2 翻床故事順序：同居節奏→白鯨露宿→今夜誰開車→偷衣賊 上→不看片不是好會議→盡責到半夜的團長→隔床有耳→咖哩傳說→貓膩→吐露→偷衣賊 下
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. 吐露

巡迴的慶功宴上，YOSHIKI喝得半醉時，HIDE歪著腦袋晃呀晃地晃到他面前，用鬥雞眼和他對看了十秒鐘，直到他忍不住先笑出來，HIDE才轉過身，在他身旁坐下。

「YO醬，我問你一個問題，你老實跟我說，不想說的話就把這杯酒乾了。」

「什麼問題？」

「你喜歡TOSHI君吧？『那種』喜歡。」

YOSHIKI的目光在酒杯和HIDE臉上來回，然後輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，沒碰酒杯。

於是這個話題就這麼過了，HIDE聊起別的事情，又換了幾個話題後，他忍不住問：「你怎麼知道的？」

「YO醬的事我還有不知道的嗎？」說著HIDE吐了一個好漂亮的煙圈，「你說，愛心的煙圈要怎麼吐啊？」

「嘴巴弄成愛心形吧？」YOSHIKI隨口答。

「嘴巴能弄成愛心形嗎？唔⋯⋯啾⋯⋯這樣嗎？這樣有愛心了嗎？咳！咳！」HIDE努力地擠著嘴巴，結果嗆到了，「啊哈哈哈！上一次被煙嗆到不知道是幾歲時候的事情了⋯⋯吐個愛心這麼難啊⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI一直沒講話，只是靜靜地看著HIDE鍥而不捨地練習吐愛心煙圈，直到最後散場了也沒有成功。

*

演唱會之後，他們繼續在同一間旅館投宿，YOSHIKI把HIDE相約到樓下酒吧喝酒。

「HIDE！下次你來分配房間鑰匙啦！」YOSHIKI說，「把我跟你分一間，每次給TAIJI分他就一定會把我和TOSHI分一間，我直接說不要的話TOSHI又會露出那種很受傷的表情，但我跟他一張床根本沒辦法睡嘛！誰叫他每次都為了節省開支訂雙人床間。」

HIDE似笑非笑地端詳著他，然後往旁優雅地用鼻子輕輕噴了口煙，說：「其實我覺得TOSHI君不見得會拒絕你喔。」

「哈？拒絕我什麼？」

「如果你告訴他你想抱他的話⋯⋯」HIDE說，又把菸放回嘴邊。

「在說什麼啦！」

「我是認真的，TOSHI君在那方面意外地很開放呢！什麼都敢嘗試，我忘記上次問他什麼了，連TAIJI都不知道的事情，他居然知道，從那以後我就對他刮目相看。如果只是想要來一次的話，我覺得他不見得會拒絕喔！」

YOSHIKI目瞪口呆，「你醉了，我才不要聽你現在說的話。」

「你就碰碰看嘛！反正最多就是被拒絕，他又不會因此而討厭你，他可是TOSHI耶！」

YOSHIKI的臉皺成一團，無法啟齒。不是會不會被討厭的問題，因為HIDE不知道他不是想要抱TOSHI，而是想要被抱，這樣的話首先對方要對他有興趣才有可能啊⋯⋯

如果是想要抱人被拒，他笑笑對方孬就帶過去了，但是想要被抱還被拒絕，從此以後真不知道要拿什麼臉見TOSHI了。

*

不過他依然鼓起勇氣試了。

「TOSHI！我們來賭，輸了就脫一件衣服。」YOSHIKI進了房門劈頭就說。

「好啊！賭什麼？」TOSHI往門口張望了一下，發現後頭沒人之後似乎很疑惑，大概覺得脫衣服就是要脫給別人看的。

遊戲按著YOSHIKI的計畫順利進行，直到兩人都只剩下內褲。

「誒！竟然平手了，」TOSHI不過癮地感嘆，「還繼續嗎？最後一局輸的要⋯⋯裸睡嗎？還是在另一個人洗完澡前都不能穿衣服？」

「那太無聊了。」

「那你說。」

YOSHIKI深深吸了一口氣，下定決心，「輸了你就跟我做愛。」

TOSHI眨了眨眼，「咦？怎麼做？」

「隨便你怎麼做。」

TOSHI微微勾起嘴角，「嗯？你是說我輸的話？」

「嗯。」

TOSHI忽然笑得很開心，放下酒瓶說：「那我認輸。」


	2. 翻床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015年名古屋演唱會時紫羅蘭組在台上聊到，年輕時巡迴有天晚上TOSHI忽然不太想把房卡分給YOSHIKI，於是酒後YOSHIKI找HIDE一起踹破房門，把TOSHI連人帶床立了起來⋯⋯

1988年夏，「Vanishing Tour」

睡醒後，TOSHI盯著自己的光腳丫發愣。他覺得很奇怪，以前兩人在酒吧後巷野戰因為是爛醉所以不算，但吃咖哩上火那次甚至算不上真正的做愛，YOSHIKI就吐了，又怎麼可能主動邀請他做愛呢？可他單薄的記憶中的確有受到邀請這件事。

TOSHI皺了一下眉頭，但很快又舒開，他早就習慣了，去追究YOSHIKI的突發奇想多半沒有意義，因為大多數就真的只是突發奇想而已。

TOSHI知道自己是喝醉就會脫的類型，酒醒後發現自己全裸的事發生過好幾次，所以他不意外，至少他沒有因為喝醉而上了不該上的女人，更不用說男人，所以這⋯⋯他盯著YOSHIKI的身軀，記憶有點模糊，但顯然自己並沒有非常溫柔。

我平常不會對女人這樣的，但這房裡也沒別人⋯⋯TOSHI把目光從那些瘀青上挪開，低頭按了按眉心，再抬頭時他發現YOSHIKI醒了，兩人四目相對。

YOSHIKI渾身散發著一股陰沉的氣息，不知道是因為被昨晚的粗暴弄得很痛還是⋯⋯TOSHI不太想往那個方向想，於是轉而安慰自己。

——畢竟喝醉了，技術差點也情有可原？

但YOSHIKI只是悶悶地說：「昨晚那算啥啊⋯⋯」

「很差勁嗎？」TOSHI綻開無辜的笑容，試圖說些讓氣氛輕鬆點的玩笑話，「其實我大半都不記得了，要不⋯⋯重做一次？」

沒想到YOSHIKI把他跟床一起掀了過去。

*

YOSHIKI一整天都很火爆。

不記得！居然不記得！你哪有喝那麼醉！你以為你喝醉的樣子老子還不知道嗎？差勁透了！爛男人！沒節操！哪個人跟我做愛敢不記得！

何況那是什麼態度呀？

TOSHI戀愛的樣子YOSHIKI見過好幾次了，雖然會炫耀一些有的沒的，但對女孩子基本上是很溫柔的。

因為老子是男人嗎？不是女的所以不值得被那樣對待？因為是朋友、是童年玩伴，所以我們的SEX不是SEX，只是競爭或者遊戲嗎？

然而他更氣的是自己，他本來是打算和TOSHI好好談談的，但無論如何都難以啟齒，結果就變成了可笑的猜拳脫衣遊戲。

——為什麼遇上這個人總是正經不起來？

*

TOSHI覺得YOSHIKI生氣了，不，精確來說全世界都看出來YOSHIKI生氣了，但他不太確定導火線是哪一條，於是他找了個熟識的工作人員商量，當然商量的時候是把故事中的YOSHIKI替換成了女性描述，而工作人員的觀點是女方覺得沒有受到重視。

重視，嗯⋯⋯重視？

是要我動真格坦誠用心追？不可能吧⋯⋯這種沒希望的感情關係，肯定要全盤皆輸的，轟轟烈烈的愛我玩不起。

我倆不就是玩玩的關係嗎？不是早就定位清楚了嗎？最開始後巷那次算你主動的吧？從後巷到TAIJI住進你家也不過就幾個月的事情，回收鑰匙又是什麼意思呢？縱使酒精讓你把後巷忘光了，生日宴絕對是故意的吧？在我面前那樣投入地服侍別人，到了溫泉旅館被我碰卻吐了，然後六人房那次又回來鬧我⋯⋯你要的就是這種刺激吧？在這種遊戲裡，只有笨蛋才會投入真感情吧？

不，已經投入了，畢竟我就是這種笨蛋。

明明只想要一份安安穩穩細水長流的愛，卻一次次被最明目張膽的誘惑陷阱吸引得移不開目光，所以就算能得到的只有身體，就算能得到的只有一次你清醒的甘願，也想把你緊緊抱在懷裡一回，我本來就不期待你的感情回報。

得不到的東西何必強求？又何必為了強求得不到得東西犧牲原有的羈絆？除了當作玩笑逢場作戲，我還有什麼選擇呢？

你不懂吧。

嘛，不懂才像你。

所以玩個遊戲，生什麼氣呢？

嘛，玩遊戲玩到生氣也非常YOSHIKI就是了。

TOSHI在思緒滿溢的情況下進入了今晚的房間，把要分一張房卡給YOSHIKI的事情忘得一乾二凈，直到沐浴盥洗完畢準備上床了，才注意到那張多出來的房卡。儘管知道YOSHIKI喝酒喝到凌晨會進不了房間，他還是不想現在特地出去找人給卡，畢竟有時候YOSHIKI醉得不行，進房也爬不上床，直接倒在地上睡也不是沒有過，那和去別人房間打地鋪似乎沒什麼太大區別。

抱著駝鳥心態，TOSHI捲起棉被進入了夢鄉。

*

HIDE通常不記得自己喝醉時做的事情，尤其是暴力的部分，但是講過的話卻會偶爾兜兜轉轉繞回他的記憶裡，例如昨晚他和YOSHIKI的對話。記得歸記得，但他不太明白自己為什麼要去刺激YOSHIKI。

因為很有趣的樣子所以順口提了？不不不⋯⋯偷加特濃咖哩粉和把人剝光丟旅館套房是一回事，催人去把話說開完全是另一回事啊！天啊我為什麼要鼓吹YO醬去抱TOSHI君？這對YO醬真的好嗎？對TOSHI君呢？對X又有什麼好處呢？還有TAI醬、PATA醬、工作人員⋯⋯啊啊就結果來說不就是YO醬發飆了嗎？不對不對，重點是TOSHI君為什麼拒絕了？為什麼啊到底為什麼！而且說起來我希望他們發生關係嗎？好像也⋯⋯啊啊啊現在到底要怎麼辦啦我在幹嘛——

「HIDE！」

聽見YOSHIKI的聲音，原本坐在牆邊抱頭苦思的HIDE嚇得原地蹦高三呎。

「喝酒？」YOSHIKI一臉剛炸掉三個太平洋的表情。

「奉陪——」HIDE如同開花般地往上伸開雙手，搭配歡樂的語氣讓自己的驚嚇顯得像驚喜，接著他從背後抱住YOSHIKI讓對方拖著自己走，一方面胡鬧地安慰對方，一方面給自己閉眼冷靜的時間。

經過一秒鐘的思考——

不行，忍不住了。

「YO醬，昨晚怎麼樣啊？」

*

幾小時後。

「爛男人！垃圾！」

YOSHIKI一邊罵一邊摔酒杯，前前後後不知道砸碎了多少個，工作人員從早上就已經預料到這個結果，提前知會住宿方會賠款了，所以沒人來阻止。

「走，去把爛男人的床給掀了！」HIDE提議。

「走！」

前一天TOSHI只是被掀到地上去，這次被兩人用床墊夾在牆壁倒立了好久，腦袋都磕出瘀青來。由於整起事件從踹門到翻床發出的聲響實在太大，被嚇醒的人不在少數，最後全團包括工作人員都知道這件事了，不過沒人深究。大家只當YOSHIKI創作又在糾結某個表演環節出的小錯，一如往常地隨意拿人出氣，只是這次輪到TOSHI倒霉。

隔天，當YOSHIKI氣呼呼地說要和HIDE同房，再也不跟TOSHI一間時，TOSHI並未如YOSHIKI前天所擔心的露出楚楚可憐的表情，反倒一副鬆了口氣的樣子，而YOSHIKI也沒了最初的罪惡感，只覺得一切是TOSHI自找。

HIDE的眼珠子在那兩人間轉呀轉，最後輕輕笑了一下，他不能說他料中了一切，只是有時候他真的很喜歡自己的直覺。

那之後的巡迴，YOSHIKI一直都和HIDE同房。


End file.
